Son of Silence
by Neon Star
Summary: Glorfindel finds an elf child in the woods, and introduces him to Elrond. The story of Ionodîn, otherwise known as Figwit.
1. Default Chapter

The characters belong to Tolkien, I want to own Glorfindel though! Does that count? ;) Okay, for those of you that don't know about Figwit, he is the Elf sitting on Aragorn's right side in the Council scene. He does not exists in the book as far as we know. So I just learned of him a while ago, and I figure he needs a past in some way. So here it is! We don't know if he can speak or not, so I played with that a bit, as well as give him a little bit of a decent Elf name. Enjoy!  
  
Glorfindel finds an elf child in the woods, and introduces him to Elrond. The story of Ionodîn, otherwise known as Figwit.  
  
Son of Silence  
.  
  
The Elf Lord Glorfindel glided through the shadows of the forest. His slender hand was upon his bow, drawing back upon the string where his long shafted arrow was strung. His senses were stretched out, and his mind was focused on the hunt. He knew his fellow hunters were near, but he could not sense their prey. Orcs had been near there, they knew that. But their dark presence seemed old now among the trees.  
  
A putrid smell came to his nose as he moved deeper into the woods. He knew that smell well; the smell of rotting flesh had been normal in his days of battle. But now it turned his stomach as he went forward. Then the sound of something moving nearby came to his ears, and he moved a bit faster.  
  
He came upon a clearing, and found the cause of the smell. A sad look came to his face as he looked upon the broken bodies of two elves, a man and a woman. Orcs had been there, that was for certain. He would have to make sure they got a decent burial. But what had moved?  
  
He looked around, thinking that danger was near, but he could not sense it. He heard the noise again, and moved quickly toward it. He moved aside a bit of brush and found, to his surprise, a small elven child. The child looked half starved, and his dark hair covered his little face as he shivered violently.  
  
"Its all right, little one, I am not going to hurt you," he soothed as he bent down and touched the child's shoulder.  
  
The little face turned to him; the boy's mouth was opened in a silent scream, for no noise would come.  
  
"Its all right," Glorfindel repeated.  
  
The boy shut his mouth and looked at him curiously. Glorfindel took a good look at his face, and was troubled to see that it was blood covered, and that it looked that his ears had bled.  
  
"Can you hear me? Can you speak?" he asked.  
  
The boy blinked at him, and looked confused.  
  
"I suppose not," he sighed, and used his hands to motion what he was saying.  
  
The boy understood him, and shook his head weakly.  
  
"I thought so. I think I should get you to my Lord and away from this foul place," he murmured, and reached out to the boy, while pointing toward Rivendell.  
  
The boy frowned slightly, but nodded. He allowed Glorfindel to pick him up.  
  
"It'll be all right, little one," Glorfindel soothed as he started out of the clearing.  
  
He was glad to be out of the sense of death when he spotted on of his fellow hunters.  
  
"Elladan!" he called.  
  
The young dark haired Elf jumped down from the trees.  
  
"Yes, Glorfindel? Where did you find the little one?" Elladan asked.  
  
"Back there. Orcs struck here, and seemingly killed both his parents. See that they are decently buried. I must get him to your Father quickly," Glorfindel said.  
  
"I understand. Elrohir!" Elladan called.  
  
"I have heard, we shall do so then return as well," Elrohir said as he appeared from the trees as well.  
  
"Very well," Glorfindel said, then quickly called his horse, quickly got upon him, and rode off toward Rivendell. 


	2. 2

Thank you for your comments! Its nice to see such admirable Figwit, and Glor fans. :) I know its been forever and a half since I last updated, and I am sorry about that. Hopefully I shall be faster in the future.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Glorfindel carried the little boy up the stairs of Rivendell and entered to find Elrond waiting for him.  
  
"What has happened?" Elrond asked.  
  
"I shall explain later. This little one is in need of help which only you can give," Glorfindel said.  
  
Elrond came quickly to his side, and looked at the boy's ears, frowning at what he could sense from the child.  
  
"Come, bring him to the Hall of Healing and I shall attend to him," Elrond said, quickly guiding him to the Hall and allowing him to lay the boy on a bed before continuing his examination.  
  
"Explain to me what happened," Elrond said, not looking up from his patient.  
  
"His parents were attacked and killed by orcs, and he seemed to have escaped with injuries. I found him half starved in the bush near his parents' bodies. He can neither speak nor hear," Glorfindel said, and grimaced slightly at the image still in his mind.  
  
Elrond frowned slightly, and gently smoothed back the child's dark hair.  
  
"Just as I feared. There is nothing that I can do for him, Glorfindel. His ears are torn inside, and only time will fixed that, if it can be fixed at all. As to his voice, I fear the shock has taken it from him, and again time can only help that. But he has no other injuries, except that he is dehydrated and starved," Elrond said.  
  
"So there is nothing more that can be done?" Glorfindel asked.  
  
"Nothing, though we had best try to find his remaining family," Elrond said.  
  
"I shall have messengers sent to Lothlorien and Mirkwood," Glorfindel said.  
  
"Good. Now we must decide what is to be done with him until we can find his family," Elrond said, and gestured to a servant to get water and cloth, "Do you think Veralcar would mind having this one within your rooms?"  
  
"You wish for me to take care of the little one?" Glorfindel asked, slightly surprised.  
  
"He knows you, and seemingly it is you that he trusts. If we place him with another so quickly, it may damage him further," Elrond said.  
  
Glorfindel sighed, his hand unconsciously touching the Elfling's pale face. The boy grabbed his hand, and gently held it to him, searching for comfort. Glorfindel looked down at him, and smiled slightly.  
  
"I have not taken care of another since Ecthelion, and I know not how Veralcar will react to this. He is rather temperamental," Glorfindel said.  
  
"Just like his father," Elrond said, smiling slightly.  
  
"Perhaps, but do not let him hear you say that," Glorfindel said, humor sparking at the edge of his tone, and then he returned his attention to the boy as the water was brought to Elrond.  
  
Elrond dipped the soft cloth into the slightly warm water, and began to gently wash away the blood and dirt from the boy's face. The boy grimaced slightly, but allowed Elrond to continue.  
  
"After we clean him up, find decent clothes for him, and give him a small meal, as we must be careful how much we feed him, we don't wish to make him sick. You may then take him back to your quarters," Elrond said.  
  
"Very well, I shall see to finding some descent clothes for him," Glorfindel said and was about to go when the boy increased his hold on his hand.  
  
"Perhaps you should take this over, and I shall see about the clothes," Elrond said, slightly amused as he handed the cloth over to Glorfindel.  
  
Sighing softly, Glorfindel took up Elrond's task, and the boy relaxed his hold once more.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Opening the door, Glorfindel glanced in, looking for the golden haired head of his son.  
  
"Veralcar?" he called, stepping in, the boy comfortably straddled on his hip.  
  
"Yes?" a sharp voice said from one of the rooms, and Veralcar looked out of the door at his father.  
  
"Come here," Glorfindel sighed, gently settling the boy on a chair.  
  
Veralcar stepped into the room, his deadly grace gone for once, now a more leisure like pace. Glorfindel hid the relief that that simple action brought him, and the hope that it gave him. Perhaps things could work.  
  
"Who is this little one?" Veralcar asked.  
  
"He is a child that I found in the woods near here, his parents were killed by orcs. He can neither hear nor speak," Glorfindel explained, "I am to take care of him until we can find his family."  
  
Veralcar did not look at him, but studied the boy for a few moments, his gray green eyes seeming to soften slightly as he reached out to take one of the child's hands. The boy let him, seemingly as comfortable with him as with Glorfindel. Veralcar smiled at him, and gestured slightly. The boy smiled slightly, seemingly pleased with what Veralcar had said.  
  
"Very well," Veralcar finally said, glancing up at his father, "But what is his name?"  
  
"We do not know," Glorfindel said, "And he cannot write, or seemingly remember it."  
  
"We cannot call him Elfling and him for how ever long he will be with us," Veralcar said.  
  
"I know. But what would you have us call him?" Glorfindel asked.  
  
Veralcar turned his attention back to the boy, and studied him once more, "Ionodîn," he said at last, then added quickly, "I mean not to be offensive, Glorfindel. I mean only what I sense. His song is mute, the song of his very soul is so soft that it takes ears that are used to such soft things, or has had such an affliction."  
  
Glorfindel suppressed the flinch that tried to work its way up his spin, knowing his son did not mean to hurt him, yet it still felt as if he had driven an arrow through him. For Veralcar had that same affliction for a while, until they had begun to resolve their problems.  
  
"Very well, Ionodîn is a rightful name until we can find his true name," Glorfindel said.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A small look on Veralcar. He is mine, a simple OC. He also appears in Broken Soul, Hardened Heart under the name of Feuyaino, and this is a bit of a sequel to it, but you don't need to read the other to understand everything. 


End file.
